Karma Ficlet Collection
by N and S and F
Summary: Kumpulan kisah tentang Karma di universe berbeda.../uke!Karma/angst/nyerempet M...?/
**A/N:** _Chapter_ terakhir Ansatsu Kyoshitsu sudah saya baca. Saya seolah mati rasa...

...sampai saya lihat Karma versi dewasa. KOK DIA MUKANYA JADI _SEME_ , YA?! SAYA GAK TERIMA! OAO"

 **OXDXC**

 **Karma Ficlet Collection by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **implied non-consensual**_ **, dll.**

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Witch**

Ini semua salahnya.

Kalau saja ia tidak begitu lemah—tidak, kalau saja ia menerima nasibnya dan tidak mencoba menjadi lebih dari apa yang memang dirinya—

Kalau saja ia tidak menerima _grimoire_ terkutuk itu dan mulai mempraktekkan mantra—

"Tanganmu gemetaran, Okuda. Kupikir kau akan lebih hati-hati—meskipun aku yang akan meminum ramuan itu, bukan berarti aku ini kebal kalau kau salah meramu, lho."

"Karma- _kun_..."

Mata lavender yang bergenang airmata dipaksakan untuk fokus ke ramuan yang menggelegak, tidak kuasa menatap sosok sahabatnya—guru dalam dunia sihir-menyihirnya—yang membawa diri begitu tenang tanpa beban sekalipun auranya memberontak.

Tepukan ringan di kepala ia rasakan, membuat Okuda otomatis menaikkan pandangan, dan seketika disambut seulas senyuman.

"Sungguh, Okuda, aku tak akan dilukai, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku akan diekskusi mati. Dan sebaiknya kau buat ulang ramuannya lagi—

Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa anak yang harus kukandung dengan Pangeran Gakushuu tidak jadi."

Okuda bahkan belum sempat menjawab saat suara tapak kuda terdengar mendekat, diikuti ketukan pada pintu pondok mereka dengan cepat. Karma mendorong tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada meja dan menghampiri penjemputnya, melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang;

" _Bye-bye_ , Okuda. Jangan sampai ketahuan menyihir lagi, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otome**

 _Selamat datang di_ game _Kunugigaoka Koukou Rabu! Anda di sini sebagai murid baru._

 _Siapakah nama anda?_

HORIBE ITONA

 _Baiklah, Itona-_ san _! Ini adalah hari pertama anda di Kunugigaoka, dan seseorang kini menghampiri anda._

"Yo, kau murid baru itu kan? Namaku Akabane Karma, aku yang akan jadi _guide_ -mu di sini."

 _Itona-_ san _, Karma bukan hanya akan memandu anda dalam hari pertama sekolah anda, ia juga akan memandu anda sepanjang_ game _dan memberikan tips yang anda perlukan untuk berhubungan lebih lanjut dengan gadis pilihan._

 _Selamat berjuang! Pastikan anda menjaga tingkat kesehatan anda dan meningkatkan kemampuan anda untuk mempermudah mendapatkan gadis pilihan anda, Itona-_ san _. Semoga anda akan mampu merasakan masa SMA yang penuh cinta!_

"Level Nakamura terlalu tinggi buatmu sekarang. Ia berada di posisi teratas sekolah, jadi kusarankan kau meningkatkan levelmu dulu saja! Mau kutemani ke ruang belajar, _gym_ , ruang praktek musik dan studio, atau ganti pilihan gadis lain?—oke, _gym_ kalau begitu!"

"Okuda tidak terlalu sulit, tapi kau tetap harus hati-hati tidak melukai perasaannya. Haha, aku takkan bilang kenapa, kau harus cari tahu sendiri! ...eh, kau mau ganti gadis pilihanmu lagi?"

"Ah, Kayano bukan pilihan yang buruk! Baiklah, aku akan berfokus padanya untukmu, ya?"

...

 _Anda melewatkan_ Kayano Good Ending _. Terima kasih telah bermain—_

standby

hacking in progress

loading...

100%

"Itona! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau melewatkan kesem—hng?!"

"I... Tona... Tapi kenapa...?"

 _Anda mendapatkan_ Secret: Karma Bad Ending. _Terima kasih telah bermain._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hero**

"Kau mengecewakanku, Sayap Merah."

Desisan terlepas dari mulut yang tak lagi disumpal saat bahunya yang terlepas dari sendi sambungan menerima injakan. Iris merkuri kemudian bergulir ke atas, memancarkan bukan rasa ketakutan atau kebencian—hanya kekesalan bercampur kebosanan, membuatnya ditendang di rusuk hingga hampir terbatuk memuntahkan darah.

"Saat kau mengalahkan putraku, aku berharap banyak padamu..."

Sang mutan kali ini _benar-benar_ memuntahkan darah, tapi ia tetap bersiteguh tidak berteriak walau lukanya semakin parah.

Dengan wajah sama sekali bersih dari emosi manusia, Penguasa mengetatkan ikatan pada pasangan sayap merah darah di punggung pemuda di kakinya, membuat Sayap Merah seketika menyentakkan badan ke atas dan nyaris tak kuasa menahan jerit kesakitan yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokan.

"Aku terkesan, kau tahu?" suara penuh karisma yang membuat Sayap Merah ingin sekali menulikan telinga. "Begitu pertama kau berhadapan dengan putraku, aku segera meneliti tentangmu—riwayat hidupmu, kemampuanmu, potensimu—

Gakushuu hanya eksperimen percobaan, jadi aku tak seberapa peduli ia memilih menjadi pahlawan. Tapi kau, Sayap Merah?"

Penguasa menumpukan berat badan di lutut kanan, sementara tangannya dijulurkan menyusuri bulu kemerahan yang dengan kelambatan kejam ia berikan tekanan.

Tawa di tengah batuk tertahan. Sekalipun gemetar dalam sakit tak terperikan, Sayap Merah sanggup mengangkat kepala—yang pipinya segera dibelai pula—dan berkata;

"Kau salah di sana, Penguasa. Aku bukan pahlawan, selamanya tak akan pernah."

Telengan kepala berambut langit senja dan senyuman tipis di wajah menyiratkan perintah agar sang pemuda memberikan penjelasan, yang dengan senang hati diberikan.

"Serpent itu pahlawan. Persetan dengan potensinya; akan kugunakan segala cara untuk memastikan ia tetap di jalan yang penuh cahaya, sekalipun itu berarti aku harus _berpura-pura_ jadi pahlawan juga. Itu sumpahku pada Guru."

"Ah, jadi ini semua demi anak bersisik dan monster gurita itu...

Anak burung yang baru bisa terbang, daripada tersesat karena memilih jalannya sendiri, bukankah lebih baik jika ia dikurung dalam sangkar saja, Sayap Merah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noble**

Bangun pagi, mandi, setrika koran pagi. Siapkan air mandi dan pakaian, kemudian bangunkan Tuan.

"Maehara- _sama_ , sudah pukul delapan."

"Mm, Karma..."

Tangan bangsawan dilambaikan, membuat sang kepala pelayan otomatis membungkukkan badan—sebelum kerah jas hitamnya ditarik kencang hingga ia terhempas ke ranjang.

"Maehara- _sama_ , anda bisa terlambat-"

"Hm~? Memangnya kenapa, Karma? Kau tidak senang harus menemaniku di rumah seharian?"

Bangsawan dan kepala pelayan saling bertatapan, sampai yang disebutkan belakangan mengalihkan pandangan dalam pretensi menjaga sikap sopan.

"Saya pelayan anda dan saya akan melakukan semua yang anda perintahkan, Maehara- _sama_."

Senyum cerah disunggingkan, alasan 'Lord of Gold' sang bangsawan peroleh sebagai julukan. Kepala pelayan membalas dengan senyum masam, lebih memilih membisikkan jadwal pertemuan dan acara yang harus dihadiri oleh majikan, kemudian dibungkam dengan ciuman dan elusan di sepanjang sisi badan secara berbarengan.

"Anak baik. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu, ya, Karma—

—bagaimanapun juga, kau berhutang nyawa padaku, ya kan?"

Pikiran kepala pelayan yang dipenuhi keharusan mengerjakan tugas harian—inspeksi kebersihan dan keindahan ruangan, penataan meja makan, tamu untuk diberitahu dengan penuh penyesalan bahwa Tuan sedang tidak berkenan mengadakan pertemuan, pemilihan anggur untuk jamuan, porselen dan perak untuk dibersihkan—seketika teralihkan.

Senyum yang lebih masam ia sunggingkan, kali ini disertai sahutan;

" _How noble_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geisha**

Selamat malam. Apakah anda hendak mencari penghangat ranjang barang beberapa jam?

Tentu saja, Kastil Bunga adalah pilihan utama; semua Bunga di sana tidak hanya dapat menyegarkan raga anda, tapi juga jiwa dengan kemampuan menyanyi, menari, bermusik, dan bercerita.

Ah, biayanya di atas jangkauan anda? Bagaimana dengan Buaian Kucing sebagai pilihan kedua? Para Kucing manis manja tak begitu pandai di luar ranjang, tapi di atasnya—atau tempat lain sesuai yang anda minta—mereka pasti dapat memuaskan anda.

Masih tidak bisa juga? Anda hanya pengelana dengan pendapatan tak seberapa? Tidak apa! Bahkan orang-orang termiskin di kota dapat menyewa Boneka—

"Hei, Tuan, mau membeliku malam ini?"

Sang _ronin_ — _samurai_ tak bertuan—menghentikan langkah tatkala mendengar tawaran dari remang-remang gang. Mata biru langit di balik caping jerami menelisik seulas wajah, bermata merah dengan senyum yang terus tersungging tanpa lelah, kemudian turun ke kimono sewarna rambut serta mata, beserta _obi_ yang terikat di depan badan dengan asal-asalan, tanda pemakainya baru saja digunakan, kemudian dibiarkan terduduk lemas di jalan.

Nagisa Shiota memang sedang mencari teman berbagi ranjang, tapi ia tak bisa tak tercekat menatap sosok familier di hadapannya sekarang—sosok yang semula praktis merupakan perwujudan manusia dari kekuatan dan kecerdasan, putra seorang _samurai_ yang disegani dan sahabat yang membuatnya acapkali iri hati dan rendah diri—

"Apa yang terjadi, Karma- _kun_?"

Desisan penuh kekhawatiran hanya berbuah tawaan. Hanya saat sang _ronin_ berambut biru berlutut menghampiri Boneka tanpa ragu, Karma melanjutkan dengan bisikan berhawa beku yang membuat hati Nagisa pilu;

"Semuanya mati. Dan aku—sudah tak peduli lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sacrifice**

Karma tahu ini takdirnya. Ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian—kualitas terbaik untuk makanan dan pakaian, segala macam pendidikan dan pelatihan—semuanya demi memuaskan sang dewa pelindung desa.

Rambutnya yang semerah darah hanya gugur secara alamiah; panjangnya mencapai lantai tempat ia duduk dengan betis terlipat menyangga badan, sekalipun lebih dari sebagian telah disatukan sebagai sanggul kembar dan kepangan berhiaskan emas berbentuk krisan. Warna langka matanya dipertegas cat khusus upacara, sewarna bibirnya. Jubah sutra putih tanpa noda membalut tubuh si pemuda dan praktis menahannya berpindah— _membebaskan diri—lari_ —dengan berat dari sulaman benang emas dan perak.

Warna merah lambang kelahiran dalam balutan putih dan bunga krisan tanda kematian.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Matanya memang melebar dan nafasnya tercekat—tapi hanya sesaat. Sebuah senyum justru terulas saat Karma membalas;

"Tidak sama sekali, _Kami_."

Karma tahu ini takdirnya—tapi ia _tidak_ akan menyerah begitu saja.

Persetan dengan desa dan para pengecut serta munafik manusia—

"Nurufufufu~ Kau hendak melakukan _seppuku_ sebelum aku dapat memberikan berkatku?"

Dingin menjalar sekujur tubuh Karma.

Pisau yang telah ia mati-matian selundupkan berpindah tangan— _sejak kapan?_

"Namamu Karma, aku dengar? Kau manusia yang menarik, kurasa aku takkan menyantapmu dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Household**

Isogai Kaoru tidak bodoh ataupun buta.

"Baiklah, Karma, Kaoru-kun, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ayah."

"Hati-hati dilecehkan di tempat kerja, Yuuma."

Ia bisa melihat perbedaan antara senyuman yang diberikan oleh Papa pada Ayah dan padanya—saat Papa tersenyum padanya, Kaoru bisa melihat mata merkuri Papa masih punya binar cahaya.

"Hei, Kaoru, ini sudah jam sembilan dan masih hari sekolah."

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugasku untuk sebulan ke depan kok, Pa."

"Haaah, dasar anak pintar. Kalau begitu pergi main saja sana."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana, setiap kali Ayah sudah berangkat kerja, Papa selalu menopang kepala dan menatap keluar jendela lantai tiga tempat apartemen mereka berada. Ia juga bisa melihat anak-anak lain bisa keluar sesuka hati mereka dan pergi ke sekolah, sementara ia belajar sendiri dengan fasilitas internet dan hampir-hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah.

"Kaoru, Papa mau tidur siang dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, ketuk pintu."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu kok, Pa."

Ia tahu ada _microchip_ yang tertanam di belakang leher Papa.

Ia tahu _microchip_ itu membuat Papa tidak bisa keluar rumah.

Ia tahu Papa bukan tidur siang seperti yang dikatakannya.

Ia tahu Papa hanya duduk di tepi ranjang, mencengkram kepala, berulangkali mendesiskan kalimat yang sama—

" _Yuuma brengsek."_

 _Tok tok—_

"Papa, aku lapar. Ayo makan siang!"

Ia tidak tahu semuanya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah mereka memang keluarga.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orangtuanya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa—

Yah, meskipun ia tidak bisa bilang ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tahu semuanya, dan ia tidak akan bertanya.

"Karma, Kaoru- _kun_ , aku pulang!"

"Oh ayah, selamat datang!"

"...selamat datang kembali, Yuuma."

Isogai Kaoru tidak bodoh ataupun buta. Tapi sejujurnya, melihat sentakan dan tegang di bahu Papa saat Ayah merengkuh untuk menciumnya...

Kaoru benar-benar berharap ia buta. Karena ia tahu Ayah benar-benar cinta pada Papa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**...*Nyx tewas habis dibantai Karma dengan buas*

Hufft, sudah lama saya gak bikin cerita dengan genre berbeda... Rasanya lumayan (?) juga. Walaupun saya gak yakin bagus-enggaknya—yah, sebenernya di semua fanfiksi saya juga sama aja—tapi biarlah tak mengapa. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat Karma tersiksa...

Bercanda, mas Karma, tolong jangan siksa saya.


End file.
